Question: Triangle $ABC$ is a right triangle with $AC = 7,$ $BC = 24,$ and right angle at $C.$ Point $M$ is the midpoint of $AB,$ and $D$ is on the same side of line $AB$ as $C$ so that $AD = BD = 15.$ Given that the area of triangle $CDM$ may be expressed as $\frac {m\sqrt {n}}{p},$ where $m,$ $n,$ and $p$ are positive integers, $m$ and $p$ are relatively prime, and $n$ is not divisible by the square of any prime, find $m + n + p.$

Answer: We use the Pythagorean Theorem on $ABC$ to determine that $AB=25.$
Let $N$ be the orthogonal projection from $C$ to $AB.$ Thus, $[CDM]=\frac{(DM)(MN)} {2}$, $MN=AM-AN$, and $[ABC]=\frac{24 \cdot 7} {2} =\frac{25 \cdot (CN)} {2}.$
From the third equation, we get $CN=\frac{168} {25}.$
By the Pythagorean Theorem in $\Delta ACN,$ we have
$AN=\sqrt{\left(\frac{24 \cdot 25} {25}\right)^2-\left(\frac{24 \cdot 7} {25}\right)^2}=\frac{24} {25}\sqrt{25^2-7^2}=\frac{576} {25}.$
Thus, $MN=\frac{576} {25}-\frac{25} {2}=\frac{527} {50}.$
In $\Delta ADM$, we use the Pythagorean Theorem to get $DM=\sqrt{15^2-\left(\frac{25} {2}\right)^2}=\frac{5} {2} \sqrt{11}.$
Thus, $[CDM]=\frac{527 \cdot 5\sqrt{11}} {50 \cdot 2 \cdot 2}= \frac{527\sqrt{11}} {40}.$
Hence, the answer is $527+11+40=\boxed{578}.$